smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
The Forest Scouts left Mother Nature's house and continued on their way to prepare the forest for winter. Half gathered food for the animals, the other half helped and aided any animals in need. "Savina, Gerard, gather up any birds and bring them to my hovel for the Great Migration," Julia commanded them and they obeyed her orders and used birdseed to lure the birds to the hovel. Julia checked all of them to make sure they had all the birds, "Great. All the birds are here." Suddenly, one bird began to make a ruckus, as if it was panicking. Julia tried to figure out why it was so startled. She thought maybe a bird here was a natural enemy, until she realized it may be because one of her babies was missing. The matter related to Savina and Gerard, holding something in its hands. "We found this poor baby bird near a pile of leaves," Savina showed the shivering baby. "It seems to be sick," Gerard stroked the bird's backside, "See how there's a grey stripe down its back. We hoped you'd be able to nurse it back to health by the time winter comes." Gerard handed the baby to Julia and she cupped it in her hands. "I'll try my best," Julia looked up at the Mamma bird atop, worried for her child, "And don't you worry. We'll have your baby nursed and back to you by the time you migrate." She turned back to the other two, "And you guys go find some food for the little guy while I warm up a fire." Julia brought the bird into her hovel and used two sticks to make a fire in her mantle. She set the bird on a pillow close enough and used a tiny cloth to cover up. Julia searched her cupboards and found some nuts and berries to hold him off until Savina and Gerard return. Meanwhile, Peewit, Johan, and Jackie were helping another part of the forest gather food for the winter. "Jackie!" Johan shouted at him, "Stop eating those raspberries!" "What do you expect when we've been out here for almost two hours?" Jackie popped another one in his mouth, "Besides, don't squirrels usually eat nuts?" "Well, yes," Johan agreed, "But, that's beside the point! We actually need those for other animals!" "Ok, first of all, please stop panicking," Jackie told him, "Secondly, I found a bunch of those raspberries in a bush nearby. I can just rush by again and pick some more up. Do you really think I'm that ''dimwitted?" "Well, no," Johan admitted. "I'd really like to hear the rest of this conversation," Peewit stopped them, "But we have another crisis in our hands." Peewit pointed up to a wolf, who got stuck up in a tree and was afraid to get down. He howled for help, but just as Peewit went to help him, Johan stopped him. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Johan asked him. "Of course not, Johan!" Peewit replied, "Besides, the poor thing is stuck, and Julia is counting on me to save the forest!" "Counting on ''us, Peewit! Our job is to feed, their job is to aid." "But even we need to help out!" "We feed!" "We also help!" "Guys, I'm pretty sure Julia doesn't want us slackin' on the job," They heard Jackie say, and they were also shocked when they spotted the baby wolf in his hands, "Now, I gotta get this baby back to its parents before they head to the Entrance of the Caves to hybernate." As Jackie made his way, he turned back to them, "By the way, weren't you guys supposed to be feeding the animals?" Johan gripped his head in frustration, "Yes. We WERE!" "Calm down, ol' buddy, ol' Johan," Peewit patted his shoulder, "Let's just get some more nuts and fruit to give to the cute animals before they sleep for the next few months." "Ok...ok fine," Johan sighed, "As long as you're doing your job." "I always am, Johan," Peewit chuckled, "Maybe you should do the same." Previous Next Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story